Control Yourself
by nerdforsale
Summary: Sollux finds his roommate, Eridan, in an awful state, so he stays to comfort the other... M for graphic sex, drug use, and coarse language.


just some erisol lol. it's an au setting, sollux and eridan are roommates w/e, if you couldn't guess from reading, uh, i kind of insinuated that maybe feferi kinda sorta died, hence why eridan is so upset: nothing against her, i just had to find some reason to make them fuck. B) anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Eridan sat on his bed, smoke trailing from his lips. He stared at a corner of the room. He could hear the front door close as his roommate came home but the sound elicited no reaction in him. Sollux was complaining about something from the other room, his voice muffled behind the bedroom door, and Eridan took another drag off his joint.<p>

The door opened and Sollux came in, moving around to stand in front of Eridan.

"je2u2 chrii2t ii2 thii2 the fiirst thiing you do when you get home er? the fuckiing kiitchen'2 a me22, you diidn't even get the maiil, ii thought you 2aiid you were goiing two the 2tore twoday, 2o what the FUCK?"

Eridan stared at the floor uninterested, Sollux's voice droning out. Finally glancing up, it was clear Eridan was very stoned and very not ok. Mascara streaked his cheeks from tears that had long since dried.

Seeing Eridan's face, Sollux slowly trailed off and he just stared at the other with a frown on his face. There was a moment of the two of them staring in silence before Sollux finally sat down beside the other and leaned forwards on his thighs. He clasped his hands together, lightly ringing his fingers.

"alriight," he said, clapping his hands softly. "what'2 gettiing two you twoday? diid 2omeone iin2ult your art? break a naiil? dropped your phone iin the toiilet agaiin?"

Eridan didn't respond. His gaze fell to the floor again, ashes from his joint falling lightly onto the ground. Sollux frowned.

"look how the fuck do you expect me two help you iif you won't tell me what'2 wrong?"

Eridan tensed.

"i dont wwant your help" he croaked softly, swallowing firmly.

Scowling, Sollux straightened indignantly.

"2o ii try two be niice two you and thii2 ii2 the kiind of thank2 ii get. 2eriiously, fuck you two er 2ee iif ii ever try two help you agaiin." The brunette stood, turning away from Eridan to leave. But he stopped as he felt a hand on his wrist. Finally he looked over, frowning down at Eridan until he noticed the others shoulders shivering and he had to stop. Eridan was grasping his wrist so firmly he could break away anyway.

"sol"

"what er."

"...fef."

Sollux raised a brow.

"somethin... bad happened. really bad."

Ash fell by their feet as Eridan explained what happened, stumbling over his words, his voice growing more erratic by the minute. By the time he finished, Sollux had lowered back onto the bed once more. He couldn't believe it. Feferi...

"sol just. wwould you stay here because. because i dont knoww wwhat i might do if im alone"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Eridan finally turned in to Sollux's chest and buried his face there a moment. The brunette was a little taken aback but he couldn't really push the other away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Eridan and gave his shoulder an awkward rub.

"...fiine. ii'll 2tay alriight."

He gently stroked Eridan's hair, sighing softly before giving him a little nudge.

"look er iit'2 late, you're a me22, lay down and try two 2leep. ii... ii'll 2tay riight here wiith you." Sollux wasn't sure what else to say. This was a situation he had never prepared for in his life and now he was thrown into it, trying to calm his hysterical, stoned roommate. Though, Eridan nodded, actually agreeing with Sollux for once, and started to drift towards the covers... fully dressed still.

"er waiit hold up. you're not 2leepiing iin your 2hoe2," Sollux stood up and moved in front of Eridan, reaching down to pull off his boots and set them aside. He moved closer and instructed for the stoned man to wrap his arms around his neck, and Sollux, with a slight bit of difficulty, unbuttoned and lifted the other enough to slide him out of his skinny jeans. As he shimmied the pants down the other's thighs he stayed with Eridan's arms wrapped over his shoulders and his face cradled in his shirt.

Finally tossing the pants away, he moved next to Eridan's shirt and had to tell him to let go before he could progress. Complying, Eridan reluctantly let go and let his shirt be lifted off. At least this way he wouldn't smother himself in his clothes as he slept.

Sollux stepped away to take his own pants off, he supposed there was no backing out now, he was in too deep. Keeping his shirt on, he helped Eridan under the covers then moved around to the other side of the bed and stuck his legs under the covers and stayed sitting.

"sol" Eridan whined softly, rolling to lay closer to his roommate. He lifted a little to rest his head in Sollux's lap, resting his hands on the other's thighs and lightly stroking his bare skin.

Sollux was watching with wide eyes, unused to this sort of affection, least of all from Eridan. His cheeks were rosy and he tried to ignore the strange squirming in his stomach. This wasn't good.

"i'm 2tiill here er." He awkwardly smoothed purple hair from Eridan's face, fingers resting at the nape of his neck and lightly swirling his fingertips in the gentle curls of Eridan's short hair. He continued his ministrations until he felt... something odd. His eyes widened, his body shuddered, and he looked down at Eridan alarmed. The stoned man was gently caressing Sollux with his lips... through his boxers. He brushed his nose awkwardly against the fabric, his hands drifting higher on his roommate's thighs. Sollux was shocked, unable to respond, his face burning red and his arousal becoming apparent through his boxers. Why was Eridan doing this? Was he really this distraught? How high was he?

Meanwhile, Eridan was getting bored of the feeling of fabric against his lips. He wanted to feel skin, he wanted to taste it...

His fingers worked clumsily to free Sollux's half-hard member, licking his chapped lips as he went. Finally figuring it out, Eridan delved further between Sollux's legs, taking him in his mouth and beginning to suck firmly. His roommate's breath hitched and he moaned, biting his lip.

"h-holy 2hiit er..." He weaved his fingers more firmly into Eridan's hair. "a...liittle gentler er. holy 2hiit."

Eridan could barely comply or comprehend. He was focused and determined, his actions clumsy but still pretty profound; he wanted only one thing.

As he lifted his head up Sollux's length he dragged his tongue along the underside, swirling his lips around the head of his cock and succeeding in eliciting more groans and curses from Sollux. Eridan scooted closer and twisted his body so he could take more into his mouth when he went back down. He let out a few small sounds but was otherwise quiet, focused and eyes closed. This was different for him. It was a distraction, physical stimulation when drugs weren't enough.

Eridan went deeper, taking a good portion of the now very erect member to the back of his throat. He swallowed around the head, eyebrows creased deeply in concentration, and he bobbed his head a few times albeit somewhat clumsily.

"er," Sollux gasped, his back arching, hand tangled in his roommate's hair. "er ii'm not goiing two la2t... much longer iif you keep doiing thii2..."

Much to Sollux's disappointment, Eridan lifted up, freeing Sollux's cock from his mouth, and suddenly the brunette was wishing he hadn't said anything. He groaned, frowning at the other, but he didn't have much time to let it bother him before Eridan was moving up closer, fumbling slightly as he pulled himself into his roommate's lap. He snaked his arms around the other's neck, leaning in to press his lips haphazardly against Sollux's while putting all his weight forward.

"sol wwould you do me a favvor an fuck me" he mumbled against the other man's lips, hand slipping down his chest. "i dont fuckin care i just dont wwanna think about anythin i just wwanna _feel_"

Sollux hesitated, eyes partially lidded as he listened to Eridan stumble over his words slightly. He knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't play into Eridan's whims like that, he shouldn't comply...

They were both still for a moment, sharing in the awkward tensity of the situation, their eyes locked as each waited for the other one to make a move. Eridan had already made plenty of moves, so he wanted to see what Sollux would do, and Sollux wanted to see what Eridan would do next.

Finally, Eridan sighed and leaned away a little, bringing his hand up to wipe at his mouth slightly. He should have figured the other would chicken out, how fucking desperate he'd been to think that Sollux of all people...

He felt hands sweep behind his ears and nestle into his hair as Sollux pulled him in for a firm kiss, the fabric of the other's shirt brushing against his own bare chest and gently tickling his skin. Eridan smoothed his hands up over the other man's torso, pulling his shirt up as he went, fingers brushing over nipples and looping around his neck. Sollux parted only briefly to discard his shirt then resumed quickly after with a bruising kiss, eliciting a moan.

Eridan stayed on top as they both lowered back onto the bed, skin against skin, lips clashing feverishly, trying to figure out where to put their hands. Both were clumsy with desperation, Eridan wanting a distraction and Sollux wanting to satisfy his burning lust.

They finally rid themselves of their boxers, grinding against one another.

"er..." Sollux was breathless, Eridan breaking their kiss to catch his own breath as the other man spoke. "ii want two... fuck you 2o bad. where do you keep the condom2, ii don't know how... how much more of thii2 fuckiing fourplay ii can take."

Eridan scoffed softly, nipping on Sollux's lower lip and looking at him unamused.

"wwhat you think im fuckin dirty" he muttered, raising a brow. "you think im some kind a slut or somethin"

Sollux looked back up at the other and he pressed his hips up against his roommate's.

"well you're fuckiing me aren't you."

His roommate bit his lip a little, grinding down against Sollux in return.

"fuck fine wwhatevver just" he groaned. "just givve me a sec fuck"

Eridan didn't want to move but he knew if they were going to get anywhere then he had to. Reluctantly, he rolled off the other man and scooted slightly to the edge of the bed, slipping a little as he stretched to reach for the drawer where he kept all his personal things. He struggled a moment finding it and Sollux admired his ass as it was stuck up in the air, noting the anchor tattoo on Eridan's hip.

Finally he returned with a condom and a container of lube, ripping the condom package open with his teeth. He moved rather quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. He scooted down, eying Sollux's erection for a moment and giving it a few firm strokes before rolling their protection down the length and smoothing slick lube against the latex.

"_fuck_ er tea2e me more why don't you, you a22hole," Sollux growled, gritting his teeth. His roommate didn't respond, too focused on the task in front of him.

Hovering over Sollux, he slowly descended, biting his lip as he guided his partner's cock into him. He was still feeling pretty high, his hands a little shaky, his head fuzzy, but he was well aware of how to fuck and that was all that mattered.

He pressed down gently, moaning with pleasure as he felt the tip of Sollux's length inside him. It was smooth sailing from that point, lowering with much more ease once he was already inside.

"oh god sol" Eridan hissed, pressing his hand against the other's chest, the tips of his fingers digging gently against the skin.

Sollux had taken to gripping the pillow beneath his head, clenching his eyes shut and trying not to buck up into the other man. When he felt the other finally begin to move he took it as his cue to comply, meeting each motion with a thrust of his own. He could hear his name being moaned, cursing, begs for more, harder, faster; hearing Eridan pleading to be fucked sent a fire burning in Sollux's chest and he was more than happy to give it all to him.

Their combined motions caused the bed to creak, Eridan fucking himself on his roommate and Sollux meeting him every step of the way. They were both incoherent, concentrating on the task at hand, moving in unison until Eridan leaned forwards to lay closer to Sollux and let the other man do more of the work. The control given over to the brunette, he took the opportunity to flip them over, hooking his arm under the other man's knees and leaning in for a kiss as he continued their previous pattern of movement.

Even if speech were possible, it wasn't needed. They found in their state that they were able to tell just what the other wanted; adjusting how one was positioned, leaning closer to run fingers through the other's hair, biting lips and fierce kisses.

Finally, they each felt the other beginning to reach their own pinnacles. Eridan was the first, pulling his own hair gently as he came, body arching up against Sollux's and coating their stomachs with sticky cum. It took a few more thrusts before Sollux was finally climaxing, hissing a curse as he pressed deep inside the other man. He stayed like that, riding out his orgasm to its end.

Left breathless and exhausted, Sollux gently pulled out and collapsed beside his roommate, his brow glistening with sweat, the linen sheets sticking to his back, cum drying on his navel. He glanced over blearily at Eridan, watching the other as he took long, slow breaths. Sollux reached over and smoothed his hand over Eridan's forehead, pushing his sweat-soaked hair back out of his face, before bringing his hand back and settling in next to the other man comfortably.

They didn't speak at first, simply laying side by side, Sollux looking up at the ceiling while Eridan kept his eyes shut and a hand on his chest, feeling his heart as it slowed gradually from pounding firmly to a slow, calm beat. When he finally opened his eyes, he sat up weakly, running his hand through his hair then over his face. Sollux didn't move but kept his eye on the other man, resting his hands on his stomach.

"...2omethiing the matter?" Sollux inquired. He watched the other man shake his head. "are you regrettiing thii2, er." He frowned. "...2hould ii go two my room."

"no"

Eridan laid back down slowly, eyes closed again, but this time he turned so he faced Sollux. He rested his hand lightly on the other man's chest and his forehead against the other's shoulder, and Sollux adjusted so that he could wrap one arm around the other and pull him in close.

On the floor beside the bed, the long forgotten joint had since burned out, but not before it could tint the rug with a dark black stain.


End file.
